1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones and, particularly, to a mobile phone capable of switching electrical connections with several different subscriber identity module (SIM) cards received therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile phone connects to a mobile communication network system through a SIM card. The SIM card is typically coupled inside the mobile phone and covered by a back cover of the mobile phone. In reality, it is not uncommon for a user to have more than one SIM cards. However, current mobile phones typically provide only one internal socket for coupling one SIM card. Therefore, when one needs to change SIM cards, the back cover must be removed from the mobile phone first, before replacing the SIM card. This is inconvenient and very time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile phone which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.